


Untitled

by Sarren18293



Series: Hopelessly in sex [1]
Category: Gay Porn RPF, Porn RPF, Pornstars - Fandom
Genre: Gay Porn Stars, M/M, Porn
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	

Fan Fiction (RPF Gay Porn Star)

Pairing : Mick Lovell / Paddy O’Brian

Warning : บทสนทนาสื่อนัยยะเรื่อง Porn อย่างเดียวเลยจ้า

Author’s Note : ตอนนี้ปลื้มพ่อหนุ่ม Gay Porn Star อย่างแพดดี้มากเลยค่ะ แต่ก็แอบหมั่นไส้ด้วยที่ฮีเมะเหลือเกิน เมะจนไม่รู้จะเมะยังไงทั้งที่ไซส์ก็นิดเดียว (ฮีสูง 170 หน่อยๆ เอง) อย่ากระนั้นเลย หา Gay Porn Star อีกสักคนมาแต่งฟิคว่าฮีกลายเป็นฝ่ายรับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวซะหน่อยดีกว่า หวยมาออกที่น้องมิคจนกลายเป็นฟิคสั้นหน้ามืดเรื่องนี้ค่ะ (และน่าจะยังมีต่อถ้าความบ้ายังไม่หยุดแค่นี้อีก)

อนึ่ง ครั้งแรกกับการเขียนฟิคดาราหนังโป๊เกย์ค่ะ เขินมาก กร๊ากกกกกกกกกกกกกกก

มาๆ ขอแถมรูปนิดนึง (ซ้ายน้องมิคจากค่ายเบลอามี่ค่ะ ขวาแพดดี้จากค่าย MEN)

 

 

“เข้าไปอีกนิด อีกนิด อีก…เฮ้ย อย่าเพิ่งคายสิวะ!”

เสียงด่าลอยมาแทบจะพร้อมกับเสียงไอค่อกแค่กและเสียงกลืนน้ำลายของคนที่คุกเข่าอยู่เบื้องล่าง มิค โลเวลช้อนตาขึ้นมองคนที่ยืนพิงขอบโต๊ะด้วยอารมณ์ไม่สู้ดีนัก มือปาดคราบอะไรต่อมิอะไรที่เลอะลงมาครึ่งหน้าให้หลุดไปแบบลวกๆ แย้งเสียงแข็ง “ไม่คายก็คงได้เข้าโรงพยาบาลเพราะคอหอยพังซะล่ะมั้งครับ เล่นแข็งพรวดออกมาตำคอขนาดนี้” เขาว่าฉุนๆ “แข็งแบบนี้ไม่เอาด้ามไม้กวาดมายัดเข้าปากผมซะเลยล่ะ สัมผัสออกมาน่าจะเหมือนกัน” 

“ไอ้เด็กปากเสีย” แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอันว้ากเพ้ย “ดีดดิ้นยังกับว่าไม่เคยทำ เห็นปกติรับได้หมดทุกแนวไม่ใช่เรอะ”

“ทุกแนวไม่ได้หมายถึง ‘ทุกอัน’ ครับ” ไอ้หนูสวนกลับ “อีกอย่าง ผมไม่ชินที่คุณทำท่าจะยัดมันเข้ามาแบบไม่ปราณีปราศรัยด้วย นี่ไม่มีใครเคยบอกคุณรึไงว่าให้เบามือกับเด็กน่ะ”

แพดดี้โวย “เด็กกับผีสิ” ก้มมอง ‘อะไรๆ’ ของไอ้หนูนี่ที่ใหญ่กว่าเขาโขอยู่ซะด้วยซ้ำ “แล้วนายล่ะ ไม่มีใครบอกรึไงว่าของแบบนี้เขาให้เกร็งกล้ามเนื้อคอไว้ก่อน มันจะได้ไม่สำลักแบบไอ้ที่เป็นอยู่นี่ไง”

“เคย” คนเด็กกว่าตอบหน้าตาเฉย “แต่เมื่อกี้มันไม่ทันนี่หว่า แถมพอเริ่มจะรับเข้ามามันก็รู้สึกเหมือนจะอ้วกอีกต่างหาก ความรู้สึกแม่งยังกะตอนหมอสอดท่อลงคอชิบ” ว่าจบแล้วก็ลุกพรวด “พอๆๆ ไม่เอาแล้วโว้ย ซ้งซ้อมอะไรช่างหัวมันละ เดี๋ยวตอนถ่ายจริงค่อยบอกผู้กำกับละกันว่ายัดไม่เข้า ตัดฉาก Blow Job ออกไปเลยแล้วกัน”

แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอันแทบจะซัดมะเหงกใส่ “งานนะโว้ย ไม่ใช่เล่นขายของ” เขาด่า “ตอนรับงานก็บอกได้ครับ ผ่านหมด ทียังงี้จะมาไม่เอา ไม่ต้องเลย ผู้กำกับไม่ว้ากก็ฉันนี่แหละจะว้ากเอง”

“ก็มันทำไม่ได้” ไอ้หนูสะบัดสะบิ้ง “จะให้เอาไงไม่ทราบครับ”

“เออ ทำไม่ได้ก็ไม่ต้องทำ” แพดดี้แว้ด “เดี๋ยวทำให้ดูเอง เสร็จแล้วก็จำให้ดีขึ้นใจด้วยล่ะ เข้าใจไหม” ว่าแล้วก็เป็นฝ่ายก้มลงไปแทน

มิค โลเวลมองสถานการณ์ที่จู่ๆ พลิกกลับด้านอยู่เงียบๆ จากนั้นก็เบือนหน้าหันไปยิ้มอยู่คนเดียว

สำเร็จ!

 

 

 

END.

 

 


End file.
